At His Mercy
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: They'd been at this for hours; a glance at the clock confirmed it. SLASH. ReidAaron. For ROK Summer Heat round


**Title:** At His Mercy :For the Summer Heat Mini-Round at rounds of kink:  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Reid Garwin/Aaron Abbot  
**Rating:** FRAO/NC-17. Yes, porn, people. Porn.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.  
**Word Count:** 959  
**Prompt:** sweat  
**Kink:** rimming  
**Notes/Warnings:** So, my friend Abby has infected me with her secret Covenant OTP...which I think was my fault in the first place anyway. headdesk So when this round popped up, I had to write it for this pairing. So blame her. ;)

* * *

A moan echoed around the room, the blatant plea contained within going ignored. Fingers danced across slick skin, keen eyes watching muscles tense and relax as the body arched into his caresses. There would have been words, he was sure of it, but not now. He was too far gone to make coherent speech.

Just the way Aaron wanted him.

He stepped back and admired the view; on hands and knees in the middle of the bed, naked and splayed out for his viewing pleasure. Pale skin marked with bruises from mouth and fingers; like a sick map of his route from neck to tailbone. Aaron couldn't resist reaching out and pressing his fingers to a particularly fresh mark, watching the blond shiver and whimper. It was good thing he'd chosen his home to do this, and not the dorm, considering all the noise he was making. His parents were out for the weekend and they had the house to themselves, something Aaron was planning to take full advantage of.

They'd been at this for hours; a glance at the clock confirmed it. It hadn't been hard to get Reid where he wanted him; the other teen had played along for the most part, using his mouth to voice opinions and shoot sarcastic comments at him. That was a part of Reid that he loved; the verbal sparring, the sarcasm, the playfulness. But tonight, Aaron wasn't going to rise to the bait. He let the comments and the questions just slide off his back as he started his own teasing.

He'd started small at first, using his mouth to trail kisses along the swimmer's body. Hands followed soon after, nails occasionally scratching into muscle and making him hiss. As the teasing continued and Reid's pleasure heightened, words started to fail him. Aaron played his body like a finely tuned instrument, listening to all the sounds he made when he hit a certain part of his body or touched him in a certain way. Aaron took him to the brink and brought him back down so many times that Reid was nearly mindless.

"Gorgeous," he murmured.

And he was. All lean and toned; ass in the air and head down, hot cheek pressed to the bed and fingers twisted in the sheets. His cock bobbed gently between his spread thighs, flushed and so, so hard that Reid was begging to let him come.

Unable to keep away for much longer, Aaron moved back towards the bed. Arms wrapped around his waist and hands splaying out on chest and stomach. Reid whined, hips bucking gently to show Aaron where he needed to be touched, but the dark-haired male wasn't going to give in just yet. He mouthed down the blond's spine, chasing sweat drops with his tongue as they rolled off his skin. The summer heat was oppressive; the air thick and cloying with a non-existent breeze, which made this all the more sweeter for Aaron.

"A-A-_rnnn_," He moaned, knees sliding further apart.

"Just a little while longer, baby," he muttered, mouthing across an ass cheek. Hands came loose from the sheets and frustratedly made a b-line for the hard cock swaying between his legs, but Aaron intercepted. His fingers intertwined with Reid's, their hands locking in place as his tongue started the journey down his ass.

The mindless mutterings started with the first touch of his tongue to the hot hole, and from there Reid didn't stop. Aaron licked gently, forcing the tip deeper and deeper on each stroke. Reid's fingers tightened on his hands, loud moans and whines coming from deep within his body. Teeth scraped at sensitive skin, causing a whole new wave and shivers to wrack the blond. Aaron sucked at the quivering muscle gently before spearing his tongue inside over and over again, feeling Reid jerk and buck and moan, each sound sending pulses to his own desperately hard member.

Wordless moans bounced off the walls as licked and sucked at the blond's ass, running his tongue lower and lower to press against that sensitive spot behind his balls. Short nails sank into his skin and Reid almost screamed, hips rocking back and forth as stream after stream of creamy white fluid streaked across the sheets. Aaron didn't let up, teasing the skin with his tongue until Reid was reduced to painful whimpering. Only then did he let up. Using Reid's arms as leverage, he stood and pressed close to the blond, sliding his cock through his spit-slick crack. He shuddered, teeth sinking hard into his bottom lip as he shot over Reid's shaking back, finally getting the relief he needed.

Ten minutes later the top sheet was stripped off and both teenagers lay on the bed; naked, sweaty and intertwined.

"You know, I'm gonna start getting paranoid if you stay silent," Aaron said low, after long minutes of them not speaking. The words were teasing, but there was still insecurity there, "Might think you hated it."

"'at?" Reid tried, voice hoarse and thrashed out. He frowned and shook his head, "Noo, no no no." Arms tighened around his waist, one leg bending and curling around his hip, bringing them even closer. "Dude, it was...that...you..." He pinched Aaron's skin gently, causing the other male to laugh and wince, "You expect me to explain how that was for me? Jesus, Aaron, you nearly killed me."

"Good then?"

Reid snorted, "Ego, much?" he smirked and kissed whatever part of Aaron was under his mouth. He thought it was his shoulder, "You fucked me out, big style, Abbot. Hope you do it again sometime."

Aaron chuckled, "Don't worry, I will."

A shiver rolled through the blond's body at the promise and Aaron grinned.

He _definitely_ wanted a repeat performance.


End file.
